List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 20
PMB's toss up maps (38000 points) Click here for the link to the toss-up maps. Negative *Ladonna Clusturific ~ I wish I could teleport to the city of Louisville in the Kentucky/Indiana metropolitan area, where the PMB headquarters is! Security STOP (38010 points) WooManEater (38030 points) Xtreem chart (38060 points) Negative *Ruby Duff - This music chart from Xtreem Judging is pathetic with nearly 35 years of content! I hate Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly and the other 9 judges so much! Tellyznphonezfor's a phony, and can make the 35 years into 40 years! The top 3 year end of 2014 is so vicious! Look at it! Number one is a Rebecca Black song called Saturday featuring Dave Days, f*** that! #2 is Higher by Tobu, and #3 is Movements by MitiS, both of which have no lyrics. YOU HAVE TO F***ING SING FOR A D*** SONG, YOU IDIOTS! The longest running number-one single of 2014 is a tie between Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande and Summer by Calvin Harris... On the year-end, Summer is #9, Love Me Harder is #96! In 1997, One More Time by Real McCoy was the longest running number-one... Number seven on the year-end! Mo Money Mo Problems by Notorious B.I.G. and In A Dream by Rockell are tied for the second longest running number-one in 1997... MMMP is #18, In A Dream is #10! Both songs are behind Don't Speak by No Doubt in the 1997 countdown, which only peaked at #6! The lists are out of whack! In 1997, the year-end number-one single, Color of Love by Amber, received 2,814 points in the point system for the year. It's not Candle In The Wind 1997, even had Candle In The Wind 1997 done as impressive as it did in Billboard, Xtreem Chart has the automatic advanced point system for year-ends, and that song in the 1997 countdown would be ranked low as f*** like #60 or something! Satisfaction Guaranteed by Alyssa Reid received 2,903 points for 2014, in the 2014 year-end, it's ranked #7, low as f***. *Bridget Spotlow-Gabriel - Ugh! CIRCUS BY BRITNEY SPEARS HIT #1 THERE? REALLY? That whore should be fired! Anna Creek (38100 points) Positive *Arabella McLean *Jessica Creek *Alexi Creek *IheartBratayley *Josie Creek ~ BEST SISTER EVER! Negative *Giuseppe Todaro~WHAT A STUPID B****! SHE IS A F***ING IDIOT! SHE SHOULD KNOW THAT TV IS FOR ADULTS AND TOYS ARE FOR BABIES! *Stacie Todaro *Angelo Todaro *Pietro Todaro *Giovanni Todaro Election Night '24: My First Timeline (made by Plankton5165) (38150 points) Click here to see the timeline. Positive #Jamie Hulbert ~ ZIS TIMELINE IS ZE BEST! I HOPE ZIS TIMELINE BECOMES ZE TRUTH! Negative Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly's top five favorite characters (38210 points) Positive Negative #Octavius Ball - Scoops is 10 years old, Asian, and his target audience is little children, Marco Rubio couldn't be elected dog catcher, fails big in Mississippi and North Carolina, Marilyn Manson's music can't even be considered music, I can't even hear what the h*** he is saying, Jade is the most brutal monster in the world, every time I look at her, she makes me sick, and Leopold the Tutor is just a phony who will fail in a very old boring movie that takes place 60 years ago! Barack Obama (38280 points) Positive Negative Irish Stereotyping by Americans (38360 points) Positive Negative # Jane O'Connel ~ Yes, I am Irish, but, I've had Americans ask me if I like Celtic F.C, and drink beer and whiskey, I hate Celtic and UK football, I prefer Gaelic football, I have very poor alcohol tolerance and stayed away from it, they even ask If I'm a republican, I am a moderate nationalist, I love celebrating the Easter Rising, I don't like celebrating PIRA men and women because of the horrible atrocities, and the worst is when they ask me I hate the British, I don't, Artie is very kind to me, I've never been real fond of leprechauns, and these guys think being Irish is sitting in a pub with a Celtic shirt on, yelling IRA slogans and vandalising war memorials, there wa this one oh-so called Irish-American who wanted to pee on a WWI memorial in Dublin, I stopped him and angrily told him I had family fighting for both the Irish and the British, they even ask if Queen Elizabeth was a b****, she's not, just because Henry the VIII was a f***ing a**hole doesn't mean I hate her, she's so nice, that you cannot be angry at her. Super Mario Maker (38450 points) Positive # Sophie the Otter ~ Trust me, you'll have hours of fun making your own levels. Get creative! Negative # Plankton5165 ~ THIS GAME F***ING PERMANENTLY DELETES S*** THAT PEOPLE MAKE! EVEN ONE F***ING LEVEL THAT I MADE THAT I REALLY WANTED TO STICK AROUND! I NEVER THE F*** WILL FORGET THIS! THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR MAKING THE #1 INTERNET GAME IN THE WORLD, HUH? THIS TREATMENT AND OTHER MOTHERF***ING MALICIOUS TREATMENTS F***ING ANYWHERE AND EVERYWHERE AND MORE MALICIOUS THAN ANYONE ELSE! NO MATTER HOW HARD I F***ING TRY, EVERYONE SAYS I NEVER TRY AT ALL. THEY'RE GOOD FOR NOTHING BUT TREATING ME LIKE A J******. THIS IS F***ING SO OUTRAGEOUS, I F***ING SERIOUSLY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF! AND IF ANYONE MOTERF***ING DARES TO F*** WITH ME, THEY CAN RUN FOR THE F***ING VSCC TOO, LIKE CLINTON BILL AND MISTER C F! I'M F***ING TELLING YOU, YOU'RE MOTHERF***ING NOT GONNA LIKE IT! # Another Nicole Birou-Jennings #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel Pokémon Black and Blue (38550 points) Negative #Jamie Hulbert ~ SOMEONE'S GONNA HAVE TO FILE A LAWSUIT AND SUE PETA! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ They have no boundaries whatsoever. #Jun Tadachi ~ The last time I played Pokémon Black and White 2, I don't remember Ghetsis saying he was going to make Pokémon meat and clothing. Jodl tries to object for 10 hours (38660 points) ProudAsian Positive Negative # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ This guy pisses me off, he says that westerners can't cosplay because they aren't fucking Asian! This guy actually needs to watch anime, In Attack on Titan, most of the characters are of German descent, and would be pretty easy for a westerner to cosplay as, what's next, he says I can't be Pikachu because Pokemon's Japanese?! This person is everything wrong with bigots, dumb as a sack of potatoes, in Comic-Con, everyone is accepted, look, I've seen Dragon Ball and most of the characters don't look Asian. # Dinh Nguyen ~ Keep in mind, this guy does not represent Japan's cosplay community, or any Asia's cosplay community, I am Vietnamese and I am very understanding of Western fascination with Asian cultures, including Vietnam and Japan, this guy is a spoiled brat that gives Calliou a run for his money. # Satsuki Tachimi ~ You know what I find ironic? Anime with more western influences like JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, One Piece and Attack on Titan are more popular in Japan than traditionally Japanese anime, Alot of the characters from JoJo aren’t even Japanese!, Dio, Jonathan, Joseph, Erina, Speedwagon and Lisa Lisa are British, William, Ceasar, Suzi Q and the Vento Aureo cast are Italian, except Giorno, who is half-British, half-Japanese with Italian citizenship, Most of Dio’s henchmen are either Egyptian like Mariah or American like the D’Arby brothers and probably Hol Horse, Jolyne, Jotaro’s daughter is more Italian than Japanese, You do not represent Japan’s cosplay community, I appreciate cosplayer efforts and I don’t consider it “cultural appopriation”. # Ri Dae-Jung ~ (Translation: As someone who does the Winter Soldier, You’re not a cosplay fanatic, You’re a bitch) People who think Yokai Watch is a Pokemon ripoff. (38780 points) Positive Negative # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ People like this anger me, I have played Yokai Watch, and it's nothing like Pokemon, unlike Pokemon, you have a more harder time trying to catch them all, trying to get their medals, in Pokemon, you can use a metric f***ton of Pokeballs. # Maria Tachimi ~ I like both Pokemon and Yokai Watch. A Very Potter Musical (StarKid) (38910 points) positive Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (39050 points) positive neutral Brfxxccxxmnpcccclllmmnprxvclmnckssqlbb11116 (song by Chandler Dean) (39200 points) Good Burger (39360 points) Positive #Jamie Hulbert - Usually great movie, with lots of jokes, towards ze ending however was atrocious. Grave Robbing and Vandalism (39530 points) Positive Negative # Jane O'Connel ~ Yes, this is actually a thing, in most cultures, this is severely frowned upon, I've heard about Charlie Chaplin's DEAD BODY getting stolen, but the worst incident of this was in La Cambe, France, where Neo Nazis stole the gravestone of a young Waffen-SS tank ace by the name of Michael Wittmann, now, this is just too extreme, this not only damaged the reputation of people who collect Nazi memorabilia, this damages the reputation of historians who the Third Reich as a topic. # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ My thoughts on Michael Wittmann's grave being stolen?: That.....IS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING EVER! Completely uncalled for! Waffen-SS or f***ing not, you don't steal anyone's grave, This is why not many people that worked with the Third Reich, like Heinrich Himmler get gravestones and they are mostly cremated or buried in unmarked graves to stop them being used as Neo-Nazi shrines, and yes, despite anti-Nazi laws, Neo-Nazism is a concern in Germany. Neo-Nazis (39710 points) Negative # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ If any American Neo-Nazis ever met an WWII Waffen-SS or a Wehrmacht soldier, I doubt it will end well, most likely make him extremely uncomfortable and probably on the verge of tears with their insensitive s***, I've always imagined how a German WWII soldier and a Neo-Nazi would react with eachother, the Neo-Nazi would most likely harass them, and the Waffen or Wehrmacht wouldn't be able to stop him because he barely understands English and the other guy doesn't speak German, I've always wondered how they would react, and if they were sent to Auschwitz, I don't think either the prisoners or the guard would want them as their cell mate or their prisoner. # Sophie the Otter ~ Well, I have a simple solution: Keep Nazism dead and buried! Jean Dubuffet (39900 points) Category:Lists